You're Not Alone
by Staring Sweetly
Summary: Meet Kagome and Gon, the two only children on Whale Island. Gon found an 8 year old Kagome unconscious in the woods one day and decided to take her in. Kagome, who lost her memories, joins Gon in his journey to take the hunter exam. No pairings have been decided yet so I'll just make it a harem for now.


_**-REVISED- because certain parts were not clear.**_

_**This takes place after Kagome completed the Shikon no Tama and defeated Naraku. The Gods, realizing that Kagome did not find her old life desirable anymore sealed her memory and sent her into the Hunter universe. She has been reverted back to the age of 14.**_

_**The ages of the characters will be as stated until otherwise:**_

_**Kagome – 14**_

_**Gon – 12**_

_**Killua – 12**_

_**Kurapica – 16**_

_**Leorio – 18**_

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Cerulean orbs observed impatiently, from her seat on a nearby tree as a tanned, spiky haired boy reeled in his monstrous catch. '_About time he caught it. I completed my task hours ago...'_

* * *

"_STOP RUNNING YOU FILTHY HENTAI!" Kagome hollered as she sprints through the city's streets. This caused most of the civilians, and a certain blond boy, to turn and watch as a petite raven haired female sprang onto the back of a rather disheveled man. _

_The male was unremarkable, though what was remarkable was the dozens of female unmentionables in his arms. Throughout Whale Island he was known as the Panty Phantom. He never left any trace of his crime, heck he didn't even have a pattern of attack. The phantom's story first circulated as a joke between females who have had their undergarments vanish; no natives believed it to be true but kept the tale for the tourists. Not many believed he was real, well, at least until now._

_The Panty Phantom and the King of the Lake were some of the many wonders of Whale Island. Many believed that they were impossible to catch. For that reason Mito made their captures the condition to take the hunter exam. Kagome and Gon must each obtain evidence of the wonder's existence, and what better evidence than their solid bodies._

_The crowd viewed as Kagome's knee roughly settled into the phantom in the back and forced him; face first, into the dirt. "Make this easy on yourself and stop struggling!" shouted the frustrated female. She has been after the fool around the island for days, and needless to say her patience is running thin._

_As the words flowed from her mouth the thief promptly burst into tears. His captor, after seeing how pitiful he was, let up on the pressure that she applied onto his back. Feeling an opportunity to escape the phantom flung Kagome from his back and tried to regain his balance before shooting off down the road._

_The crowd watched as Kagome stood with her bangs covering her eyes and began to shake. "Ok, now I'm pissed off." she whispered._

_Kagome jerked her arm and four senbon needles shot out towards the unsuspecting phantom. The needles swiftly embedded themselves through the man's pants and into the ground. Effectively tripping the phantom and making him release his hold on his cargo. "My babies!" he yelled. Unfortunately, the fall also made his pants drop down to his ankles._

_People watched as the area was suddenly polluted with panties. Females snapped from their stupor as some recognized the clothing on the ground. "Hey that's mine!" "I lost those last month!" "Those were on my lines that morning!" Several women began collecting their underwear while others shouted down the street to citizens calling them to reclaim their unmentionables._

_You would think the phantom would be worried and focused on his –ahem- 'babies' but no. His attention was entirely on the tiny figure stalking towards him. _

_Kagome let an evil grin slide slowly onto her face as she neared the pale and visibly frightened pervert. "Well hello Mr. Hentai we meet again," she said while glaring maliciously down at the phantom, grin still in place._

"_W-What a-a-are you go-oing to do to me-e?" asked the phantom._

_Kagome's grin grew wider as she cracked her knuckles and pulled out some rope. _

_Screams from a frightened old pervert could be heard throughout town that day. Women who have reclaimed their stolen underwear, referred to them as the sound of justice._

* * *

Kagome hopped off her perch dragging a half-naked and bruised man with her. She wanted them to be granted permission at the same time.

"Gon let's go! I don't know when he's going to wake up."

Gon jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. He was caught up in the excitement and forgotten that she was there, "Un!" Grinning brightly at her he untangled his line and propped the fish onto his shoulder.

With bright spirits the two siblings made their way happily towards town.

_THUD_

Mito glanced up from the bar to the direction of the sound. Outside two grinning siblings stood behind their catches.

Oblivious to the surprised faces and excited chatter of the people around them, Gon said, "You promised us Mito-san. Now we can take the take the hunter exam, can't we?"

Kagome continued, "Don't grow up to be someone who can't keep their promises. You taught us that Mito-san."

Mito stood in stunned silence as she regarded her two adoptive smiling children. _'Jin caught the last King of the Lake at Gon's age too… Kagome was defenseless years ago how could she change so quickly?'_

"Do what you want." Mito replied stiffly as she retreated back into the shop.

"Un," they murmured as they eyed their application cards. "Thank you."

Brown eyes looked towards the phantom, "Nee-chan?"

"Hn?" Kagome looked up in the direction of Gon's gaze.

"Is the phantom all right?"

"He's breathing." Losing interest in the conversation Kagome headed deeper into town.

"You didn't answer my question…"

Kagome turned around and yelled, "Gon I'll see you in the morning! I have things I gotta do before we head off tomorrow. Make sure you get ready!"

"Hai!" smiling, Gon headed off to the forest. He had someone he had to see.

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

_**I hope that the revised version of the story is better than the first one. (: Also I apologize in the delay of this chapter; I found that revising and linking the two chapters up would be easier than completing it in pieces. **_

_**Thank you to all the people that sent a review, I'll take any and all constructive criticism into consideration but since I'm a new writer I don't know how to incorporate certain ideas into my story fluidly… I'll try my hardest though! :D**_

_**Also I have no idea what Kagome's weapon should be so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to mention them!**_


End file.
